


I Hate Your Taste in Movies

by MidnightMsSuki



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMsSuki/pseuds/MidnightMsSuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric. Jeff. Thunderstorms. Disney movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate Your Taste in Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. Mistakes are mine and I do apologize. It's a fluffy plot bunny that had to be done.

He fell back on to the pillows, wore out and just wanting to sleep. He had dinner with Jordan and Marc before calling it an early night. They were on the tail end of a nine game road trip that started on the west coast and was concluding the next night against the Rangers. 

He had just stripped down to his boxers when there was a knock at his door. He sighed as he stood, a crack of thunder shaking the windows to his hotel room and opened the door, not even bothering to check to see who had knocked. He knew exactly who it would be. 

“Are you still scared of thunderstorms? What are you, twelve, Skinner?”

Jeff shoved at him but Eric held his ground and pushed the door closed behind him as the younger man walked fully into his room and sat on his bed. “Fuck you, Staal.”

“I know you’d like that but I’m tired.”

“Old man.”

“Shut up and get in bed.”

Jeff kicked off his shoes and pulled at his belt before pushing his jeans to his feet. Eric climbed back into bed, settling against the pillows. He watched Jeff as he slid his shirt over his head, dumping it to the floor with his jeans. He bent, reaching for his sweatshirt and pulling a DVD case from the pocket in the front. He walked to the TV and turned the DVD player on, putting the movie in before walking back to Eric. He settled in against Eric, who lifted his arm, allowing Jeff to cuddle beside him, his head on his chest. 

Eric pushed buttons on the remotes until the menu came up on the movie and he groaned.

“Really? Beauty and the Beast? Again?”

“It’s my favorite,” Jeff pouted, puffing out his bottom lip and looking up at Eric with perfect puppy dog eyes.

Eric sighed and pushed play, tossing the remote aside and pulling Jeff closer as another clap of thunder shook the room. A flash of lighting quickly followed, illuminating the room. 

“Jordan looks like the beast,” Eric mused as the movie started, Jeff humming the music softly to himself. 

“Gerbe is Belle,” Jeff giggled. 

“Which disney character am I?”

“Marlin.”

“Marlin?”

“Yeah, from Finding Nemo.”

“Are you Nemo then?”

“I’m your Nemo.”

“What about Murphy?”

“Snow White. Dark hair, rosy cheeks.”

“And Lindholm?”

Jeff thought a minute, chewing his bottom lip in concentration. “Jasmine,” he finally answered.

“From Aladdin?”

“Yeah...because this is a whole new world for him.”

Eric chuckled. “You’re an idiot.”

“Faulker is Apu.”

Eric laughed. “Who else?”

Jeff sat up, bringing his knees to his chest as he sat beside him. “Nash is Ariel, because of his red hair. And Komi is Cinderella.”

“What about Aurora?”

“Gleason.”

“You really have thought about this.”

He nodded. “Harrison is Merida, because he doesn't take any shit.” 

“And Cinderella?”

"Patty." Eric pulled him back down to him, an around wrapped around him as Jeff situated himself beside him again. They were halfway through the movie before Eric spoke again. 

“You know I really hate your affection for disney movies.”

“You say that every time.”

“Because it’s true.”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

He was right. Eric looked forward to thunderstorms because it always meant Jeff came to cuddle and watch disney movies with him. It was the best part of the storm and he wouldn’t trade it for anything else in the world.

Except maybe another Stanley Cup victory. And he was pretty sure he’d celebrate that with Jeff by watching a disney movie anyway. 

But he really wouldn't have it any other way. 

**FIN**


End file.
